iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nerfmaster8
Hi, welcome to Ice Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Karlamon9 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Macrauchenia (Talk) 03:58, September 3, 2012 Coding Sure, but what kind of coding issues do you mean?--Macrauchenia (talk) 04:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup. Okay, so you pointed out that I'm removing the quotes and categories. Well, there's a good reason for that, but first I need to explain the way things are gonna run here. I want all the pages, location, character, species, all of it, to have an in-universe tone. That means that we don't mention that they're fictional characters or places because we already know this, we don't mention what movies they appeared in or how they appeared except for the "Appearances" sections, we do away with trivia sections and we write everything as if it happened in real life, in past tense. So... -quotes will all either be integrated into the pages, end up on a quote page, or outright deleted as a section. -categories...yes, we need those to sort articles out, but putting something in the "characters" category, along with the "characters appearing in Ice Age" category is superfluous. Besides, things like "minor characters", "cameo appearances", that stuff...go against this Wiki's tone. -images will all get new gallery pages. This is the way I'm remodeling the Wiki, so everything's nice and clean.--Macrauchenia (talk) 05:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Changes With all due respect and warmest regards... I'm not moving Trivia to a "Did you know" section, because there aren't going to be any "Did you know" sections. I'm modeling this Wiki after the Mummy Wiki, the majority of which I've penned myself based on the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki, neither of which includes either a "Did you know" section or a trivia section. Second, "Minor characters" is a category that isn't needed because it's superfluous. It's not really important to cite how big or small the parts the characters fulfilled are. Movie lists are fine. I think so absolutely, just not the parts where it says "so-and-so is a fictional character that appears in the movie Blah-buh-blah" in the intro of a character page. That doesn't look right. By all means, work on the homepage. I daresay it's a total mess. But something vital...everything will be typed in an in-universe tone and in past tense. It has to be this way.--Macrauchenia (talk) 05:48, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Leeway Like I said, the pictures will be put into character galleries, just like this one: Gallery of Sid images, so that they're not a big part of the character pages and save space. Second, I still maintain that we don't need to put in "minor characters". But then, I think there's a bit of a misunderstanding here. I know that some characters are minor in terms of story, I don't deny it, and everybody merits an article, but "Minor characters" is not a category that we'll need. By all means, let's put in all the characters, major players and bit parts, but let's not use "Minor characters" as a category. Third, thanks for the compliment! I'd like to think I'm doing a good job, but if I seem too strict, know that it's because I've dealt with malcontents on the Mummy Wiki that are too unruly with their edits: they don't follow guidelines, they don't put any order into the pages, etc. How was I to know you would do the right thing? I'm sorry if I seemed a trifle ungracious, but it's tough knowing who's gonna put some order in and who isn't. Fourth, I didn't know the main page was locked. Lemme go and unlock it for you. All the best, friend.--Macrauchenia (talk) 06:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Wait! One more thing. I don't know how long we can keep the Main Page unlocked without it hit by vandals, so before I do unlock it, how long do you think you'll need? Let's figure on one day. I'm unlocking it for one day so you can clean up house, then it's locked again until such a time as you need it to be unlocked.--Macrauchenia (talk) 06:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Accord So I absolutely agree with your remarks. We need to add a manual of style, guidelines, etc. I couldn't agree more. But created a new wiki? About what, about the Ice Age movies? And finally, you're right again. I cannot handle this whole wiki all on my lonesome, and in this short time, you seem to have proved you're worth your salt, so how would you like to be promoted to a Bureaucrat? All you gotta do is add info where you can, give sources, add that which is missing and follow the guidelines we'll establish.--Macrauchenia (talk) 06:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Page Yes, if you must change the main page, then by all means, do it. But as for the templates, which ones are you talking about?--Macrauchenia (talk) 06:31, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Templates Okay, you can do just that with the templates. But uh, remember that they need an in-universe tone. This means that I, to go with what I said, have to delete the "Characters" template because it isn't in-universe.--Macrauchenia (talk) 06:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Templates Which ones do you want unlocked? There are so many.--Macrauchenia (talk) 07:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Why don't we go over this later on? It's pretty late where I am and I'm about to turn in. But before I do...which templates are the useless ones?--Macrauchenia (talk) 07:43, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Did You Know. Okay, to clarify...yes, I did want a "Did you know" section on the main page. It's a quite nice little addition to the main page. But. When I said I didn't want a "Did you know" section, I thought you were talking about on character pages. That would infer a trivia section of some kind. I don't want that, but a trivia section under the label "Did you know" on the main page is just gravy.--Macrauchenia (talk) 08:24, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Deletes Yes, much as we all appreciate your efforts here, we really do, you've got to stop marking templates down for deletion. Oh, some may seem useless and I sure think so too, but without them other templates and articles get messed up.--Macrauchenia (talk) 21:51, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Redirects I'm gonna need you to go ahead and undo all those redirects for the templates. They aren't working out.--Macrauchenia (talk) 22:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Lemme clarify, though: what happened with all those redirects was that now they're ruining the old templates. To see what I mean, take a look at the First Appearance templates on character pages and see how they're messed up. I don't know how you did it, but you have to undo it. If you don't, it'll just look bad on character pages.--Macrauchenia (talk) 22:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Delete Family Guy. They aren't; I've deleted them. I was actually on my way to start deleting all un-needed articles. --Macrauchenia (talk) 23:23, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :As for the Ice Age in popular culture...we need that one long enough for me to take the facts out of it and transfer them to List of references to Ice Age in miscellanea.--Macrauchenia (talk) 23:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Lastly, I don't know why the Matt Bennett article is even here. Far as I can tell, he played no part in the movies, so that article is bye-bye.--Macrauchenia (talk) 23:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Trivia. Yes, I think it best if you leave the quotes and trivia be for a bit so that I can later put them in different pages. As for useless articles, go ahead and give me that list.--Macrauchenia (talk) 23:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Rat It was up for deletion because you tagged it. Why would you? The rat page needs to stay because it tells us about their species and role in the story. Besides, there wasn't just *one* rat, there were dozens of them and no, they weren't Gutt's crew, besides--Macrauchenia (talk) 23:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Bombarded! Wowzers...so many messages! Sorry, I was out at dinner with my family and wasn't able to access my computer...to answer your questions: -yes, I'll unlock the main page templates right now. -no, I'm not deleting the Blue-footed booby page because it's about Silas' species. And third...not to be offensive, unkind or thoughtless, but you really ought to trust my judgment on deleting the articles. We keep the blue-footed booby article; it isn't spam, it is part of his description. Shoot, by that logic, you may go ahead and delete the Mammoth page.--Macrauchenia (talk) 05:55, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I know. I'm going to write some info on the article but not just yet.--Macrauchenia (talk) 02:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Rio I'm with you. Damned if I know why Rio and Rio 2, along with all other non-Ice Age movies and things are on here. I've been saying for ages that those articles have no place here and so ought to be deleted, but every time I tried to set that in motion, I was stopped. The admins then said that this Wiki is to cover *all* Blue Sky movies, not just Ice Age, which to me sounds absurd. But now that they've gone, I say let's delete the non-Ice Age movie articles. Second, what do you mean by "is the character roles really needed on the character article"? What's that supposed to mean? --Macrauchenia (talk) 06:58, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Okay, yes, I think chat is a terrific idea, with just one problem: I don't know how to turn it on. As soon as I find out, I will, though. Meanwhile, there are a handful of other problems. The character articles, along with just about every other article on this Wiki, are not in good order: there is bad punctuation, present tense tone, omitting of certain scenes, trivia sections and too many other troubles to count. Right now, I'm overhauling the Sid article for starters and hope to get to them all, but there's too much work for one person to do. While that's an unfortunate issue, it is by no means any big problem that I can't sort out with enough time. No, what troubles me are the templates I've plugged in here: while they showed up crystal clear on the Mummy Wiki, here they're in terrible shape and I don't know how to sort them out. If you could find some help in sorting those templates out, I'd appreciate it. I see Porterfield is excellent in sorting that sort of trouble out, but I haven't been able to get his attention yet.--Macrauchenia (talk) 05:45, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Trivia removement oh ok! Sorry , I dont know about that. You can undo it back - Bryan5hu (talk) 09:27, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Please Tone It Down While I'm delighted to see how committed you are to this Wiki, I've got to insist that you be a little less fervent in your words: for starters, stop calling things you want to see deleted "worthless" or "useless". It's very distracting. Second, if you feel that something must be deleted, don't blank the page and put in a delete template; that just looks dumb and you can't see what was gonna be deleted in the first place! Finally, thanks for all the help. If I could ask you, however, with help on a new chore on this Wiki, I'd greatly appreciate it.--Macrauchenia (talk) 04:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Quotes/Trivia/Stuff Yes, I'd like to delete the unneeded trivia, but I can't do that without thumbing through all the bits of it (yes, every last factoid) to see what's worth keeping and what's just fan talk. That's gonna take a while. Second, as for quote pages, I think they're a splendid idea, but again, there are a lot of quotes to sift through; we got to sift through which ones are meaningful, pertinent quotes and which ones are just interjection or little bits that don't mean a thing. I'd like to thumb through all those quotes and trivia bits to decide for myself what is worth keeping and what gets trashed. Third, I see you've got an itchy trigger finger that's putting a lot of stuff on delete. Don't do that anymore. Especially, and this is a big "especially", if what you're deleting is a template: these templates, though they seem like they're just blank pages or random text characters, are vital for the other templates: without the "T" template, we couldn't have the really important templates for cast and crew. Fourth, and this one troubles me, there are a lot of wanted pages here, and I mean a lot. So many red links, in fact, that it worries me: the wanted pages in question are variable: some are dates, some are months, some are character pages, some are species, and the list goes on. :If you could give me a hand in filling some of those wanted pages, I'd be very appreciative: I mean things like the missing months or dates, cast and crew, etc. At the risk of sounding boastful, I can promise you that pretty much nothing I submit is ever worthy of a delete: I submit all the facts, not just character bios, not just movie info; I'm trying to add everything that we're missing, from dates and months to the related books and merchandise and all the crew members. It's all part of the Ice Age continuum, whether or not people acknowledge it, so even if it seems unimportant or paltry, it isn't, unless it is non-canon.--Macrauchenia (talk) 04:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) OK, I understand. TeamPlasma70 00:36, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Pics. Why are we using screenshots? That's a very good question, and I assume you're talking about for profile pics, right? Well, if you are, it's for the same reason why we write things in past tense on character pages; it gives the pages a more in-universe feel to them. This way, readers get a sense of how the story goes from a character point of view. Besides, not everybody and everything gets a stock image picture, you know, just the main characters.--Macrauchenia (talk) 09:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Pics I know what you're talking about in terms of images, but still I think we should use screenshots, as it gives the character pages more perspective. Besides, remember that not everyone gets a stock image, you know, and if we tried to delete the background using some kind of software, like Photoshop, the image would still look sloppy and rough, and believe me, I know: I've tried. No, it's best we use screenshots; they give a good in-perspective image of the characters.--Macrauchenia (talk) 00:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots Well, we'll label 'em all as "Fair use" and be done. Simple. I mean, the other Wikis do it all the time, with no ramifications, so we should technically be able to as well. And yes, I got the E-Mails. Thanks also for removing the Facebook and Twitter restrictions; a lot of users are gonna love that.--Macrauchenia (talk) 01:38, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Thanks for hooking up those links and fixing those policies, bud. And no, I wasn't being sarcastic! A lot of users of this site are gonna love being able to hit the "like" button on certain character articles, movies and stuff: you removing those restrictions makes it so. And yes, I think splitting two sections for the news would be the best thing for the news.--Macrauchenia (talk) 01:47, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Date Links No, we're gonna add all the dates, just in case. I mean, there could be a new development on a date or something, and there are so many dates that we might not link but are vital in their own way. For now, let's just focus on filling those holes first, then we'll get the others.--Macrauchenia (talk) 01:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Warnings No, I feel like a second warning is really too forbidding. If someone uploads something inappropriate, in poor quality or fanmade, we can delete it easily without skipping a beat. Oh, and about being an admin? I sure will. No, I think you've definitely earned the rank of admin here; you've been very helpful indeed. LadyBlue has been M.I.A for a while and pretty much let me run the show, so I shall get right to that, okay? Third, a two column news for what? I mean, what are the two columns gonna be? Fourth, what say we wait until we're chatting to talk about this stuff? While I'm happy to answer your questions, it does get a little bothersome having to check my E-Mails all the time for alerts to changes on my talk page. Let's go over that stuff in chat. Again, congratulations on your new station...admin.--Macrauchenia (talk) 06:44, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Character Roles Thanks for bringing this to my attention. Character pages are a toughie to explain, but the way I see it, this is how it should run: *intro. line that tells you about the character, who they are, what they did, what species, etc. *biography says everything, or rather, everything of importance to the plot and their development, started off with a line that describes them and their experiences, preferably in a condensed form of their roles in the movies. *personality and traits describe what species and how they look, their personality (duh) and their overall disposition, if available. appearances tell what movies they appeared in, as well as what games and books. *behind the scenes should say who played them and any character development info. *categories should include the following: :*species :*appearance (more on this below) :*gender :*any other titles -there should be no "movie roles" section. Now, about appearance categories: when it comes to movie appearances, we should put in what they appeared in (in any form; movie, book, whatever) and nothing more. For example, you don't need to put someone in the "Characters in Ice Age: The Meltdown" category and in the "Characters" category, too. "Characters in Ice Age: The Meltdown" is a subcategory of "Characters", you see. In fact, leave this one to me. I'll show you what I mean.--Macrauchenia (talk) 07:25, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Manual of Style Okay, look: here's a list of what I'm instigating: -first, my plan was best: a detailed bio with pics and quotes instead of something brief and condensed. This gives viewers a better look at everything story-wise and gives a nice, vivid image to viewers. -next, "appearances" is in Personality and Traits, so you don't need to bring it up again. In any properly written Personality and Traits section, you'll see detailed descriptions of species and physical appearance. -third, we agreed that galleries don't go on character pages: if there's less than six images, of course we won't start up any new galleries, and I mean any at all. Why have a gallery at the bottom of a page for only three images, for instance? -finally, don't change "Appearances" to "Movie appearances", it's unnecessary: never forget that there's a lot more for the franchise than movies and shorts alone: there were tie-in books, movie novelizations, toys, video games, etc. Yes, these haven't been covered *just* yet, but they will be, and soon. So there's no need to change it to "Movie appearances" if a character filled more than a movie role alone: they might also have been in books. This will apply to all the character pages. Signed, --Macrauchenia (talk) 08:09, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay a few problems name should be above the picture name background needs to be changed, difficult to read black on blue background character information should be in the biography of the article not in the info box; chracter information also drags the info box down further Well then, you take care of it. I'm dead tired right now and you seem to know more about editing the codes ands stuff, so you're better qualified for the job. Second, no. We will not be including the galleries, not in the usual sense: see the Sid article, specifically the gallery section to get what I mean: articles with more than six pics merit galleries in the Gallery of Sid images style; if there are less than six, we don't need a gallery for that of any kind, unless we pull up more images to fill in.--Macrauchenia (talk) 08:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New Assignments Okay, so I've a couple of jobs for you. -For starters, this http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_person infobox is not in good shape: it puts anyone that makes use of it in the Templates category. I don't know how to fix that, and perhaps you might. -Second, we need the Book infobox made the same color as the other infoboxes, as well as the OOU template. We want a nice even blue rather than the colors that those templates are currently.--Macrauchenia (talk) 23:09, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Book Template I don't know precisely what you were trying to do, but you've really messed up the book template: were I you, I'd have a look at the Ice Age: The Essential Guide article to see what I mean. As for the Shira article, I'll take care of that.--Macrauchenia (talk) 00:53, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Templates Okay, so you've cleaned up the book infobox, which is marvelous, but there's still a little bit of unneeded text at the top. Again, see the Ice Age: The Essential Guide article to see what I mean. Second, I don't think you need to edit the character infobox. It seems to be perfect as is.--Macrauchenia (talk) 02:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Features Yes, all of that would be just gravy. I'll unlock the main page at once. Ah, but just so you know, it's been my personal experience from managing the "Mummy" Wiki that nobody actually uses the sandbox. Just so you know...--Macrauchenia (talk) 04:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Main Page As you may have noticed by this juncture, I've gone ahead and changed the main page. Why, you may ask? Because I felt it was better far to have "Main Page" be the main page, as the name just fits. Furthermore, I think we can do something far more productive with the Ice Age Wiki page, something along the lines of this:http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wookieepedia.--Macrauchenia (talk) Stock Images and the Main Page True enough, stock images allow for a nice clean profile pic of characters, yes, but the trouble with that is that we haven't got stock images for everybody, just the main characters. Besides, like I said before, screen caps give a more in-universe look at characters than stock images. Furthermore, if we tried to create makeshift stock images from screen caps, it'd look awfully sloppy, no matter what. Now, about the Ice Age Wiki page, I'll redirect that to the main page lickety-split.--Macrauchenia (talk) 02:23, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, so I see what you did with the main page. Thanks for fixing the damage. And about the images, no, I still say we ought to use screen caps. It fits better for character.--Macrauchenia (talk) 05:36, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Character infobox Okay, so I need you to do something for me. The character infobox is perfect, it conveys character information to a T, but there is one small thing: I would like character info (name, species, fur/feathers/skin, gender, etc.) to be at the top of the template, followed by the rest of the stuff (appearances, voice actor, etc.) at the bottom. This allows for a more in-universe tone than the way the template currently is.--Macrauchenia (talk) 06:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Response Okay, so no, I've seen what you've been doing and yes, I'm pleased with the changes. However, I still think the original template we have for characters is good, too. See, what I want is for the template to have film appearances, voice actors, all that stuff at the bottom. The top section is where we see the main info, like name, species, gender, fate, etc. Furthermore, I need your help finding and deleting all unneeded images. There are too many for me to invest time in and so you could be a big help there. Just mark any unneeded images (bad quality pictures, fan art, that sort of thing) with the "Delete" template and I'll take care of the rest. Oh, and if you could, I'd love for you to help me take care of the missing dates. And one last thing: we're gonna have cast and crew sections on here no matter what. They need cleaning up, it is true, and others need their articles put up, but we'll include every technician, every animator, everybody credited.--Macrauchenia (talk) 02:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I don't actually know how to change the settings so you can delete images. I wish I did, but I don't. Tell you what, though: just remember the criteria for pics worthy of deletion. Those are: fan art, blurry or bad quality pictures, and unrelated pictures. I can pretty much promise you, though, that anything I upload need not be deleted.--Macrauchenia (talk) 05:58, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Images Okay, first off, thanks for marking all those images. You've made my work so much easier (don't worry, I'm being sincere, not sarcastic). But I've a bone to pick with you: I've told you before to stop marking "useless" under the deletion criteria. It's something of a demeaning remark to people and kind of harsh; equally, not to be rude, but you may want to expand your reasons on the deletion criteria: "deleted because useless", while clear on what you're saying, still sounds stilted and kind of awkward. Try something like "deleted because it is not used by any articles" or something like that. Also, I'm very sorry, but I've tried to add you as a bureaucrat and, despite me being an admin, I can't seem to change your user rights. I'll have a little word with LadyBlue in the morning to talk it over, but until that time, I want you to promise me that when you get your bureaucrat rights, you won't act too hastily: no deletions. Leave that to me. I saw you've added a lot of images to the "delete" category: some of those, while linked nowhere, are still useful elsewhere. Those video game shots, for instance, will go on the video game pages once we rewrite them. The Lost Historical Films during the Ice Age period article will be rewritten as it is still a part of the Ice Age continuity. It was included in the Ice Age: The Meltdown DVD and so is part of this site. Next, I appreciate your developing a new template, but I was more comfortable with the one we have right now: all I want is for the thing to have character info. on the top of the article. The family section on the template ought to be combined with the friends section, perhaps under something like "familiars". Also, I *do* properly name articles I upload unless I found them elsewhere. Finally, I want to stress the importance of the following: no matter how impertinent an article seems, no matter how redundant it may be to have it, if it is a part of the Ice Age continuity, it stays. For instance, the page on Sylvia's Father, while it's written about a character that was mentioned in passing in a deleted scene and thus seemingly unimportant, is still a part of the continuity. Everything from the actors and writers, designers and all the technicians, everything has a place here, provided it's a part of the continuity.--Macrauchenia (talk) 08:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC) One More Thing Thanks for putting all those files in the "deletion" category, but one thing I forgot to mention: check them for links. If they're linked to anything, we may not need to delete them: even off-topic articles have a place on one's wall. For instance, some images have made their way here that have nothing to do with Ice Age, but we have to keep them anyway. Why, you ask? Because they're part of a user's profile: how would you like it if someone came up to your house and started throwing away the pictures on *your* wall? Also, just because something is hand-drawn, doesn't designate it as fan art. This pic, for instance, is as far from fan art as you can get: it's character design. So be careful about what you suggest for deletion.--Macrauchenia (talk) 08:39, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Images Deleted Okay, so: -the first one is not a gorilla at all, it is a Gigantopithecus (an extinct ape, and Guttin the movies). And we don't need that pic. -the next three: the first one is official DVD stuff, the second is fanmade, the third is official design; if it says DeSeve on it, odds are it's official stuff. -the next image is concept artwork -the next image, yes, we'll go ahead and delete those post haste. -finally, no, I don't want them stock images. The concept artwork is a bit of a gray area: I don't know if we ought to delete that stuff or not. I think we should if it isn't applicable to any particular articles.--Macrauchenia (talk) 00:49, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Trivia No, I want no section of trivia left. I can't recall, but did you already send that list of trivia items? If so, we'll sort through it and decide what's worth keeping and what isn't. What *is* worth keeping we'll most likely put in the "Did You Know?" section.--Macrauchenia (talk) 06:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC)